


The Seduction

by dustandroses



Series: The Games Men Play [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bottom Jack, M/M, Seduction, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel does some research and decides to take matters into his own capable hands, while Jack ponders the issues of trust and comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.  
> This story was first posted on August 3, 2005.  
> The Seduction was nominated for a Stargate Fan Award in 2006.

  
I woke up slowly - strange in itself - I'm not usually so draggy in the mornings, no matter what I'd drunk the night before. But the light was all wrong; even with all the curtains drawn, I could tell it wasn't morning. And there was someone in the bed with me, a heavy body lying half across mine, and that was very wrong. Then it hit me. I'd had sex with Daniel last night, and again early this morning. No, make that _twice_ this morning. Shit. I needed to wise up and get my shit together, before things got out of control.

I slowly worked my way out from under his arm and leg, pulling my arm out from under him at the same time; hoping I could get away before he woke up. I needed to think about what I'd done here, and figure out a way to resolve the situation without destroying our friendship or our working relationship. I stumbled into the bathroom, and let the every day necessities soothe my brain; taking a piss, washing my hands, brushing my teeth, shaving. I tried to concentrate on the simple things you usually do by rote, to avoid thinking about the mess I'd made of my life last night.

But it didn't work. Everything reminded me of Daniel. The toothbrush I'd given him last night was in the holder with mine, the crumpled towels on the floor where we'd dropped them when we'd dried each other off after our steamy (and I do mean steamy) shower together. The conditioner and shampoo were still sitting on the bench in the shower, and the smell of the bar of soap reminded me of Daniel's hands on my body, on my ass, in my ass - his tongue in my ass.

I was hard again in moments, and I switched over to cold water to try and clear my head. It helped a bit, well, I lost my hard-on anyway, but my thoughts were still a tangle, and I needed to get clear-headed before Daniel woke up. I needed to have a plan in place before I came face to face with the force of nature that is Daniel Jackson.

I dried myself off, shivering, and slipped into the bedroom, grabbing a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt on my way out, pausing by the door to make sure I hadn't woken him. He was sleeping soundly, so I headed off downstairs for the kitchen. I needed coffee, I needed a clear head, I needed to think.

I got the coffee maker started and stared out the window at the mid-afternoon sun beginning to slant across the back yard. If I'd been able to steer clear of the traps last night, I wouldn't be feeling so damn bad about this, but I hadn't. I'd found myself wanting it to last. I'd realized last night, that I'd been missing something for a while, and I'll be damned if I didn't want Daniel to fill that hole in my life. And that just couldn't happen.

There were many reasons why it couldn't happen, and I knew them all. Daniel was my best friend. Daniel was under my command. Daniel was a man and I was military. This just could not happen. It wasn't that I didn't understand my reasoning from last night, Daniel was obviously determined to try sex with a man, one way or the other. I'd rather it be me teaching him than just some stranger off the street, or even worse, someone else from the mountain.

If he fucked anyone from the base, it could be a disaster for him, and potentially dangerous, since there are still enough homophobes in the military to cause trouble, if he picked the wrong guy. I took a deep breath, inhaling the aroma of the coffee brewing in the pot, feeling my head clearing, finally. Daniel was safest with me, I knew that. But it wasn't that simple.

I knew now. I wanted him. More than just for sex. I wanted Daniel, and that was not an option. I was going to have to end this. Today. Maybe next weekend I'd go with him to someplace out of state, help him find a place he can go and feel comfortable, get all this experimenting out of his system. Someplace I'd feel comfortable that he'd be safe. Maybe then we can both go on with our lives the way we were before. I listened to the sound of the coffeemaker as it drained the last of the coffee into the pot, grabbed a mug out of the cabinet, and turned to fill it.

"Daniel! When did you wake up?" He stumbled into the kitchen, headed straight for the pot and my mug. Damn. Of course. He smelled the coffee.

"That for me?" His voice was rough with sleep, and his eyes half-lidded - he was wearing an old pair of boxers that I had given him on some previous visit, and he kept in the spare bedroom for overnight stays. He looked sexy as hell, and I poured him some coffee and let him stagger over to the table while I grabbed another cup, willing myself to concentrate on anything besides the fact that I really wanted to fuck him silly right now. Jesus Christ. How the hell do I let Daniel talk me into these things?

I set my coffee down at the table, and went to the front door for the paper, waving good morning to the Weavers across the road. I guess that's afternoon, isn't it? I dragged the paper inside as they got into their car and headed out. Old Mrs. Weaver's prim, wrinkled-prune face watching me closely as they drove by.

Yes, that's right, I'm just getting up. Why, yes, it is the middle of the afternoon, Mrs. Weaver. You see my best friend Daniel and I spent the better part of the morning with our tongues in each other's asses, so we're taking it kind of slow today...hope you don't mind. I banged my head on the door frame a few times as they drove away, and headed back to my coffee.

Daniel was just sitting back down. As usual, he'd managed to go through his first cup in less than two minutes and had already gone back for more. I sighed as I dropped the paper on the table, staring out at the backyard again as I sat down.

"Can't you mow the lawn tomorrow?"

Startled, I glanced up. How does he do that? "I'd rather not. Everyone is coming over tomorrow afternoon for barbeque, remember? If I mow the lawn in the morning, it'll be too late. You're the only one with allergies, at least bad ones, but I'd feel better if the grass had time to settle before everyone shows up."

"Do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Think about my allergies when you make barbeque plans."

"Well, sure. It's not much fun for me grilling out if _you're_ stuck indoors, miserable, is it?"

Daniel smiled that big open grin of his, the one I don't see often enough: "Thanks, Jack," and my heart just fell and bottomed out in the pit of my stomach. Shit. He's never effected me this way before. What the hell happened to me last night?

I got up and walked over to the fridge, opening it up, but seeing absolutely nothing except that smile pasted on the inside of my eyelids. "Looks like we missed breakfast. So what do you want for lunch?"

"Breakfast."

I had to smile. "Daniel." It's pretty much a tradition with the two of us. Any time one or the other sleeps over that we don't have to be elsewhere the next morning, we make a huge breakfast: eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, waffles, fresh fruit, hash browns, the works. We work together, sharing the stove, the counters, the chopping block, the sink. We have it down to an art. It's one of my favorite things to do with Daniel.

I was actually worried that it might prove to be a little awkward this time, after last night/this morning/whatever. But there was only one way to find out, right? So Daniel took a shower, while I ran to the store, and we started in on the kitchen. But things had been very natural. We'd worked together as we always did, chopping peppers and onions and mushrooms for the omelets, shredding potatoes and more onions for the hash browns, and garlic for everything, mixing the waffle batter, cutting up strawberries, blueberries and blackberries to put on top.

We'd joked and been silly as usual, but it was all unforced, totally natural, and I was beginning to think maybe we could get over this without too much trouble, after all. The last thing in the world I wanted was to lose my best friend over a stupid indiscretion - or three. It was late afternoon by the time we finished eating. We sat there at the table, staring at the empty dishes in a daze, stuffed to the gills, and happy as hell about it. I was greatly relieved.

As I mowed the lawn, I thought it through; we'd have to talk at some point, hopefully tonight. We wouldn't get much chance tomorrow, with everyone over. I'll admit, I was torn. I wanted it all. I wanted Daniel. As my best friend and co-conspirator in my craziest schemes, as my team-mate - arguing and fussing but at my back when I needed him there, and as my lover in my bed. I wanted it all. But I knew I couldn't have it.

Number one: it was just too dangerous, too many people wanted us out of their way, and would work hard to find a way to get rid of us; the last thing we needed was to offer them an easy solution to their problem. Number two: it's not fair to either of us - if it ended poorly, one of us would have to leave SG-1, and maybe even SGC.

Number Three: Daniel may have decided he's bi, but that doesn't mean he's interested in a long term relationship. As a matter of fact, he told me he was just experimenting. All he wanted was what most men want, sex with no strings attached. And that was what he'd gotten. And if I could continue to keep it all in perspective, we'd both be just fine.

So how did I find myself in bed with Daniel, yet again? With his fingers up my ass, and me begging him to fuck me? All my resolutions for nothing, the bastard seduced me, slick and smooth. He played me for all he was worth; and I fell for it, hell I begged him for it. The asshole.

I was hot and sweaty by the time I got through with the yard, despite the fact that night was falling. I came inside and found Daniel at the table, on his laptop, working on something or other, I didn't ask. I told him I was going to take a shower, and he suggested the jacuzzi, to help work out the sore muscles, and I had to admit, it sounded good to me.

So I went in and started it up, and he brought me a huge glass of water, reminding me that I didn't want to get dehydrated after all that sweating. So I drank up and gave him back the empty glass, then settled in to relax in the tub. It was nice. Relaxing. And I thought that after this, we'd have a little talk, and get things settled. Then, maybe, we'd watch the game and get some rest, so we'd be in good shape for the barbeque tomorrow.

Then, I got out of the tub, dried off, went to grab some clothes, and Daniel sidetracked me. He was sitting on my bed, working on his laptop, and he stopped me before I could put on any clothes.

"A massage? Daniel, I don't know that that's a good idea. Let me put some clothes on, I think we need to talk, okay?"

"We can talk after the massage."

"Why wait?"

"You've just gotten out of the tub, your muscles are relaxed, the jacuzzi has loosened up those tight joints, now's the perfect time to work all those hard to get to places, work out the stiffness. Trust me, Jack. You'll be happy you put yourself in my hands."

Trust me, he'd said. Trust me. So I did. Fool that I am. I trusted him.

It was one of the best massages I'd had in a long time, and I've had a couple of amazing professional massages. But he was good. Very good. The oil smelled delicious. Like cookies, maybe; vanilla and nutmeg or something like that. By the time he turned me over and started on my back, I was practically boneless.

I'd been watchful for the first 15 minutes or so. But the massage had been strictly platonic. No inappropriate touching, just a soothing, totally relaxing full body massage. Daniel has strong hands. I guess it's all the time spent digging up artifacts and writing page after page of notes. I don't know. But it was amazing.

He spent a long time on my shoulders. There was a lot of tension there, so it felt wonderful to get that worked out. Maybe we could work out a deal, I could mow his lawn for him, and he could massage me afterwards. It was a thought. I'd suggest it to him, except for the fact he lived in an apartment and didn't really have a yard. Oh, well.

After he worked his way down my back, he massaged his way down one leg to my foot. He spent time there, and it was amazing. I'd never had such an intense foot massage. It was incredibly detailed, working all parts of my foot, the heel, the arch, the ball, between each toe and across the top of the foot, too. And then he went to the other foot and did the same. Somewhere in there, though, the mood of the massage changed.

I honestly can't tell when it happened, but when he started back up my other leg, he stayed between my legs, maybe that was how it started. But I think it began before then, when he had my feet in his lap. I don't know, but by the time he got to my knee, and started working the sensitive back of the joint, I was beginning to feel a little bit of an edge to the way he touched me.

And when he started working the oil into my inner thighs, slowly getting closer and closer to my ass, I realized I was getting a hard-on, and I tried to move away, determined to stop this before it got too far. But then Daniel sat on my legs, and okay, maybe it was just a half-assed attempt at getting away but, dammit, it felt good. I couldn't honestly remember anyone spending this much time just making me feel good in forever. I wanted it.

And then he dribbled massage oil over my ass cheeks and started rubbing my ass in circles, his thumbs pulling apart my cheeks, letting the oil drip on my balls before using his thumbs to work either side of my asshole, pulling me apart and opening up the pucker slightly as he ran his thumbs across my cheeks. It felt damn good.

Then when the first finger breached my asshole, I finally moaned - "Daniel..." Shit! I didn't mean to do that! I have to be more careful, I can't let Daniel think I'm taking this too personally. But I had to admit to myself, I was tired of being so careful all the time. And damn it, but don't I deserve to just feel good from time to time? Alright, I told myself. Just for tonight. Just for now. We'd talk in the morning, and get this all cleared up. For now, I'd just let myself feel.

His finger slid in all the way to the third knuckle. He pushed in and out slowly, very slowly. It was almost hypnotic. And it was incredibly erotic. By the time he worked up to two fingers, I was panting for breath. My legs were splayed wide, my knees digging for purchase on the blanket he'd laid down on top of the bed clothes, and I was just begging, over and over again. "Please, please, please, please..." I'm not even sure if I knew what I was begging for at that point.

But then he turned his hand over, and skimmed his fingers over my prostate, and my whole body just melted. I shoved my ass up at him, "Oh, yeah, Daniel. Give me more. I want more." It wasn't at all what I had in mind to say. I don't know what I had wanted to say, but I really don't think that was it. But it was out of my mouth before I could think about it. And then it was too late.

Daniel stretched out beside me, his fingers never leaving my ass, and whispered in my ear: "Will you let me fuck you, Jack? Will you let me inside you?"

It had been years since I'd been penetrated by more than a finger or two, and I have to admit, I was hesitant. Not that I don't enjoy it; it wouldn't be the first time I'd been on bottom - and when it's done right, there's absolutely nothing like it. But - well, it's all a matter of trust. And yes, I trust Daniel. I really do. But this is different. I trust Daniel to watch my back. To be there when I needed him. I trust Daniel with my life. But if I let him fuck me, would I be able to trust myself to do the right thing when it was time to move on?

Besides, Daniel was a novice at this. And all the sudden he wanted to stick a hell of a lot more than just his fingers up my ass. Was he ready for this? Was I ready for this? It was so hard to concentrate with his fingers moving inside me, opening me up. How the hell could I be expected to think reasonably when Daniel was whispering in my ear?

"I want to be inside you, Jack." His breath was hot against my ear and a shiver sparked its way down my spine. I moaned out loud.

I forced myself to concentrate. "Do you know what you're doing, Daniel? Have you done this before? With a woman, I mean?"

"No, I haven't. But I've spent the last three hours on the internet, researching exactly what I need to do."

I lifted my head off my arm, and looked into his eyes. "And you think that's enough, Daniel? There's a hell of a lot more to fucking than inserting Tab A into Slot B. Do you think a little research is enough for me to trust you? Because that's what this is all about, Daniel. You do know that don't you?"

His fingers continued to work my ass, opening me up, stroking my prostate occasionally to make me flare up with those incredible sensations before he went back to scissoring me open, relaxing my ass. But I tried not to let that distract me. This was important.

"Yes, I know. And I know you trust me, Jack. You trust me with your life, every time we go off world. And I trust you with mine. Besides, I might not have fucked a man before, but I'm not completely clueless. I think I can figure this out. I want to know that you trust me this much, Jack. It's important to me. Will you trust me, Jack? "

"I trust you, Daniel. But you need to know this is not easy for me. There have only been two men in my entire life that I have trusted this much. " I watched his eyes widen as he realized exactly what I was saying to him.

"I'm worthy of your trust, Jack."

"Good." I closed my eyes, and laid my head back down on my arms.

He dropped kisses on my shoulder and back, slowly working his way back down my spine. "This is oil based, right?" I was trying to think clearly; it wasn't easy, but as a novice at this, I needed to make sure Daniel didn't miss anything important. And, well, I have to admit, I can be a really bossy bottom.

"The massage oil is oil based, of course; but what's on my fingers right now, and in your ass is a water-based lube. And your condoms are in date, I checked. Besides, I'm clean, I just had a full blood work-up, and so did you. We'll be fine, Jack. You can trust me." That last sentence was whispered again, and another shiver ran down my back. "I won't hurt you, Jack. If you tell me to stop, I'll stop."

"I know you will, Daniel."

He had been kissing his way down my spine, and when he got to the swell of my ass, he started using his tongue, licking and kissing and nipping lightly all over my ass. I thought about the oil, that couldn't taste good, could it? Well, it smelled good. So I took a quick lick at the oil on my arm. Huh. Tasted like cookies. Vanilla. Must be vanilla. Tasty. Where the hell did he get that?

Then he slipped his tongue between the cheeks of my ass, and I forgot all about vanilla. I love that. "Oh, yeah. That's good, Daniel. Yeah. More." He kept working his fingers in and out, rubbing my prostate, but at the same time he used his tongue, running up and down my crack. Licking around the point where his fingers met my asshole. The intensity made me shiver.

He slipped a third finger in my ass, and I grunted. It didn't hurt, but it stretched me, I could feel the burn of it, and I was glad that he spent some time with this, continuing to work me open, to make sure I was comfortable. He'd obviously thought this out well. He always was a quick study. I smiled, that's my Daniel.

"More lube, Daniel." He pulled his fingers part-way out and added more lube, I could feel the chill as it entered my ass when his fingers slid back in. "That's good." He rubbed up against my prostate and I demanded more. "Again. Again. Yes, Daniel, just like that. Now. Fuck me."

"You're sure, Jack? Are you ready?"

I heard him grab the condom wrapper with his teeth, and he tore it open with one hand still in my ass. I always knew he was a talented man. Daniel stretched out beside me and urged me onto my side. A good idea. I liked fucking in this position, and it would definitely be easier on me than being on my knees. I wondered it he had thought about that, if that had been part of the reason he'd chosen this position.

He rolled the condom on one handed, and added more lube. By this time, I was breathing hard, and when his fingers ran across my prostate again, I moaned loudly. "Now, Daniel. Fuck me now." Yep, that's me, a bossy bottom.

"Don't worry, Jack. I'm going to fuck you." I shivered at his words, and at his warm breath against the back of my neck. Suddenly, there he was, rubbing his hard cock against my asshole, and I moaned and pushed back against him, as he pushed forward, and I felt him enter me, but just up to the first ring.

He paused, breathing hard, and I wrapped my leg back around his to open myself up to him even more. Then I took a deep breath, and just relaxed as I blew it out, and he slid in again. Shit. It didn't really hurt, Daniel had done his job well, but that bit of discomfort and fullness right at the beginning always weirds me out for some reason.

Daniel seemed to be willing to let me take it at my speed, which I appreciated. I waited a bit, until I felt like I'd adjusted to him, then took another deep breath, "Ready, Daniel?" I felt him tighten his arms around me, his breathing was harsh and he didn't answer, maybe he couldn't, but I was ready, so I breathed out slowly and pushed back against him, as Daniel pushed up into me, and I could feel his body pressed up tight against mine. He was all the way inside me. My ass burned, and my poor dick was wilted. I needed some time to recuperate. It was his turn to do some work.

"Move, Daniel. Just fuckin' move." And he did.

He started slowly, agonizingly slowly, whispering in my ear as he moved. "God, Jack. You feel so good. You're so fucking incredible. So sexy."

He was moving a little faster now, his breath blowing in my ear. Then he shifted slightly and found my prostate, stroking across it. I cried out - "That's it, Daniel. That's it!" and he concentrated on that spot. Oh, yeah. He nailed it good. I was floating. I felt my cock thicken as it stirred back to life.

Yeah, this was good. This was the thrill I remembered from being penetrated in the past. It made me wonder why I ever gave it up. I was so turned on. When Daniel reached around, and grabbed my cock, I pulled his hand off. "No, not yet, Daniel." I know my body. I don't need a lot of stimulation when I've got a dick up my ass, I didn't want to come too soon. I moved his hand up to my chest, and rubbed his fingertips over one nipple, running it back and forth lightly. He got the hint.

I love having my nipples played with, it's a real turn on for me. He started out softly, just rubbing them lightly, switching back and forth between the two, then gradually, as he began to move faster inside me, he began rolling them between his fingers and pulling on them, making me moan even louder and cry out.

I wrapped my free arm back around his hip and pulled him tighter to me as he gasped into my ear, his breath harsh and raw. "Harder, Daniel. Harder!" He'd stopped talking, and I took that as a good sign. He was too caught up to concentrate on what he was saying, and that made me smile. Not too many times I've rendered Daniel speechless.

Well, I wasn't doing much more in that area, myself, I have to admit. "Oh, god. Yeah, Daniel. That's it. Yeah. Don't stop," is not quite what I'd call intelligent discussion, but it had the desired effect and besides, it was all I could manage at the time.

He started grinding up against my prostate, circling his hips, making my entire body tingle, like an electrical storm or maybe my whole body had gone numb and was suddenly waking up all at once. It was damn good. But I was never one to leave well enough alone. "Give me more, Daniel." I heard myself talking, but I honestly didn't remember deciding to say the words. "I want more. I want it all, Daniel. I want all of you. Everything you have. Everything."

I could feel his body shaking. I could feel it in my bones, in my ass, everywhere. His breathing was becoming erratic, and he was losing his rhythm, his hips jumping and pushing, no longer smooth and easy. It was time. I moved his hand back down to my cock and started fucking it - back onto his cock and forward into his tight fist. He was nailing my prostate, that grinding, stuttering thrust of his was taking my breath away, but that was okay, because I knew he was close. I could feel it.

He started rubbing his thumb across the top of my dick, circling the crown, and I was going to blow soon, I knew it, but I'd be damned if I went before him. It was a matter of pride. So I pulled out my secret weapon, and started squeezing his dick with the muscles of my ass, holding him tight, making him moan loudly.

"Can you feel it, Jack? The connection?" He spoke for the first time in a while, his voice shaky and rough: "The two of us. We're connected. We have been from the very start." He sounded so fuckin' sexy I almost came, but I held on, and kept squeezing and he started shuddering, his whole body shaking. This was it, he was ready now.

"That's it, Daniel. Let go. Come for me, Daniel. Now!"

"Oh my god, Jack, that's so good. Jack. Jack!" His whole body jerked as he came. I felt it happen, and finally I could let go. With Daniel's hand squeezing me tight, I pumped into his fist and came hard, crying out with my release, shouting out Daniel's name, gasping with relief. Holy shit. I couldn't remember the last time I came that hard. We lay there, gasping, wheezing, both of us utterly wiped out, unable to move, exhausted beyond belief. When Daniel slipped out of me, we both sighed at the same moment.

And then I started to grin. I couldn't help it. That had been fucking incredible. But I wasn't going to tell Daniel that. Hell no. He'd already gone ahead in points by seducing me in my own fucking bed. But I had been in charge - the guy on bottom is always in charge. So that earned me some major points. And he came first. That was sweet. I had a running streak going on that score.

Daniel pulled me around onto my back, covering my face and neck with small little kisses. Fuck that. I grabbed his head and pulled his lips up to mine. "Just kiss me, dammit." So he did. We did. We kissed for a long time. Nice. The man has a way with his tongue.

"I probably should have warned you, I'm pretty demanding when I'm getting fucked."

"I noticed! Jesus, Jack. I felt like I was out in the field. Do this, Daniel! Do that!"

We were both laughing by this point. "No, I knew we weren't on a mission, Daniel. We couldn't have been."

"Why not?"

"You were doing what I told you to do."

Daniel scowled at me, trying to hide his grin, as he got up and I watched his perfect ass as he walked to the bathroom. "Fuck you, Jack."

"Too late," I called after him. "Been there, done that. It's your turn, next time."

He turned around in the doorway, and looked right at me, just as I realized what I'd said. "I'm looking forward to it." Then he disappeared into the bathroom.

"Aw, shit." I couldn't believe I'd said that. For some reason, I was having trouble keeping my mind and my body on the same page, here. Especially as it related to my big mouth. I was going to have to work on that.

I wiped myself off on the blanket Daniel had put down before he started the massage, then rolled it up and tossed it into a corner to deal with later. Using the last of my energy, I crawled into the bed, and Daniel joined me, turning off the light and slipping under the covers. I opened my arms to him, automatically, and he wrapped himself around me and we kissed again. Nice. Soft and sweet and just slightly sexy. A guy could get used to this. Too bad it had to end.

As I drifted off, I started thinking about how nice today had been. Easy, comfortable, no stress. Maybe, just maybe, we could work out some sort of compromise. Nothing big, no commitments. Just a friendly fuck from time to time. If we could keep it casual... Shit. I needed to do some thinking. We'd talk it over tomorrow. Sort everything out. We'd see what happened tomorrow.


End file.
